


Late-Night Conversation

by Angelpaw



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot/drabble, Ram makes a one sentence cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelpaw/pseuds/Angelpaw
Summary: Plagued by insomnia, Subaru wanders the hallways of the mansion aimlessly, until he ends up at his favorite girl's side for a late-night conversation, only between the two of them.
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Late-Night Conversation

“This is quite the predicament,”

Lying on a large bed above the bed sheet was a dark-haired young man. He had his arms crossed under his head as he stared above at the ceiling in the dark. He whispered those words quietly to himself, blinking his tired but unwilling to sleep eyes.

Although he was exhausted from working today and proclaiming his love to the girl he had fallen head over heels for, he couldn’t fall asleep.

Such was the predicament of Subaru Natsuki. 

He had been laying in the dark in the hopes of being claimed by sleep’s gentle embrace for a few hours now. 

Counting sheep didn’t work, so he resorted to counting his favorite silver and white cat, but that brought bad memories so he immediately dropped the idea.

Having grown tired of waiting, Subaru sat up in his bed and put on his slippers, deciding to have a walk in the hallways. He instantly got nervous as more bad memories flooded his brain.

Bad memories of when he had first started out working at the mansion, and he had gone out to call for help, then being butchered mercilessly in the hallway.

Shaking that memory out of his head, he took in a deep breath to calm his nerves and grabbed the door handle, pushing it open carefully so it didn’t creak and disturb anyone else.

Walking through the semi-dark hallways, being illuminated by only the light of the moon reflected from the windows, he stopped to glance at the sky. His sharp eyes softened slightly. 

Usually, he would have sat at his window and looked for constellations in the sky, looked through his phone, or read one of his manga, but that is no longer possible. That thought brought a bitter smile to his face, but he quickly shook it off.

No point worrying about it. He’s never going to go back, anyway.

Leaving behind those thoughts with the moonlit hallways, he continued forward, without looking back.

Subaru had wandered aimlessly through the halls of the mansion, occasionally glancing at pictures framed on the walls, or at a specific door that could potentially have led to Beatrice’s Forbidden Library. That was a habit of his.

As he wandered, he finally decided to map himself a destination and headed towards the kitchen to get himself a drink. Perhaps some water would help him fall asleep.

He stopped in his tracks when he found the door to the dining room ajar, with soft light spilling from the cracks.

Curiosity got the better of him and he waddled over, opening the door to reveal a girl sitting at one of the tables, a steaming cup in her hands. 

She had her silver hair loosely tied with a hair tie that resembled a blue rose, hanging on her shoulder, a violet blanket covering her shoulders and nightgown. Startled by his sudden entrance, she jumped slightly and looked towards him like a deer caught in headlights.

His sharp golden eyes met with her amethyst irises that he compared to beautifully sparkling jewels. He stared for a few moments, taking in the sight of the beloved girl sitting there with the moonlight illuminating her from behind, and the golden candle from the side, creating a heavenly contrast.

“What are you doing here at this hour, Emilia-tan?” Subaru broke both his trance and the silence first, watching as she settled back into her seat and loosened her shoulders, showing that she trusted him. That made his heart skip and sing praises of love that he kept to himself.

“I couldn’t sleep, is all. So I decided to drink a cup of tea.” She responded, placing her cup on top of the table, her eyes going from it to him, to the chair beside her. “Have a seat,” She offered quietly afterward, keeping her gaze on the tea inside the cup to avoid looking into his eyes.

The adorable display of embarrassment made him chuckle, and he did so without question. He pushed the chair back and sat down beside her. “Ah I see, I see. What could be plaguing your mind so much that you can’t sleep? It’s really late you know. Puck wouldn’t be happy at all.” He playfully and gently scolded.

Emilia chuckled lightly before humming softly. “I’m not very tired I presuppose. Studying has kept me up longer than this before.” Despite her words, he could tell she looked a bit sleepy. 

“Who says presuppose anymore? Actually, who says that at all?”

“What about you, Subaru? What are you doing awake?” She diverted the conversation to him, ignoring his question, bringing her cup towards her lips and taking a sip, recoiling from the heat, having forgotten to let it cool first. 

At that he let out a small laugh, watching as she furrowed her eyebrows and fanned her tongue, sticking it out slightly. No one would believe that this girl was a candidate for the Royal Selection, as she was usually more mature-looking in front of others, but she let that image slip in front of only him and her father figure-slash-pet-slash-guardian.

“Same as you. I just couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried.” He hummed, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling, his eyes trailing the intricate fine details, to the gorgeous chandelier.

Once her tongue had cooled from the slight burn, she nodded, leaning her head back and following his gaze. The two sat in comfortable silence for a bit afterward, simply enjoying each other’s presence. 

“The moon looks pretty tonight,” She said softly, to which he nodded. “Yeah, it does. But I can think of something even more beautiful, who just so happens to be sitting right next to me.” Subaru winked playfully, making her look at him with a surprised, flustered look.

That reaction was worth the corny line, he thought with an amused grin.

It had been a while since they had felt so peaceful, and been able to unwind from the stresses of their own everyday lives, but that moment made it all worth it.

At one point, he had built the courage and snaked his hand towards hers, gently grasping it. He watched as her face reddened slightly, but didn’t pull away. That brought a smile onto his face, his heart skipping a few beats in happiness.

The two sat at the table for what it felt like hours, as eventually, the exhaustion that built up and in the comfort of each other’s presence, the two had fallen asleep with their heads on top of one another.

The next morning, Subaru had awakened and nearly lost his life again to a pissed off Ram, as she threatened to chop _it_ off.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I'm on a roll!  
> And here's my third little oneshot/drabble for this series. God, I love them so much.  
> Once again, it's a bit on the shorter side but I had fun writing it nonetheless.  
> The ending was a bit rushed, but it was mainly because I didn't exactly know where to end it, haha.  
> Forgot to mention- I apologize for any mistakes in spelling or sentence structure, english isn't my native language.
> 
> I have another idea for another SubaMilia oneshot in mind, but this one will need a bit of careful planning and it won't be just fluff, hah. Time to bring out the suffering guns!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
